


This Never Happened

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Selina's semi new to the mom thing, and she's trying to figure it out and not mess up her kids.





	This Never Happened

Selina had soon learnt, upon saying vows with Bruce that she was now not only responsible for herself and Helena, but now she had willingly forged DNA report, legal documents, even a forgery worthy of the greatest praises stating she and Bruce had conceived and had a child named Jason Todd. Bruce had even drafted a statement about a hospital mix up and how Selina had thought she lost the baby. It wasn’t a stretch, Bruce was off floundering around with that bitch, and Selina had been in Gotham briefly; around Jason birth, so it wasn’t that far of a stretch. Leslie had helped with the forge, after she had secured Jason’s agreement, naturally.

Of course she already had Helena, and unwittingly she had adopted Terry because the baby had grown on her, which was what had her accepting this new reality.

Selina had adopted not one Bat but the four extras.

Dick, Cass, Tim, and Damian were all hers’ now. Hers, and she was seriously beginning to contemplate legally adopting all of them.

No matter, this brought her to the serious moment of her new motherhood, four months into her marriage as she bounced her knee and waited impatiently for her first Robin to notice her presence.

It’d been about four days since Dick and Kori had been forced to move here because Mar'i’s manifesting powers, and she had blasted the neighbor’s walls in one of her crying fits for food. Dick looked three steps from death and if someone didn’t intervene he was going to die next patrol. She sat there waiting for him to notice her as he blearily hunted for what she was guessing sugared carbohydrates, and milk.

Ten minutes later she decided he wasn’t going to notice her so she rattled the box.

“You looking for something?” she purred, and watched as a bedhead whipped around at her blinking his big blue eyes like an owl. He’d always been movie star handsome, she supposed, and staring at her with those big blue eyes she’d have thought he was B’s except that B had not had Dick in anyways until after Dick’s parents had died.

“When’d you get here?” he yawned, as he accepted the cereal from her then retrieved a bowl and spoon.

“Creature of the night,” she answered.

“Shit! Patrol!” he gasped and she caught his arm then and gently shoved him back as she stood and handed him his cereal.

“You are not going anywhere,” she stated.

“What!?” he sputtered.

“I’m putting my foot down, Boy Wonder, you are going to get someone killed. Probably yourself,” she stated.

“B!” he started.

“Has been doing this long before he adopted you and will be fine for a few nights,” she promised. “Eat, then you and Kori are going to bed and I’m taking Mar'i for a few nights.”

“Cat, you don’t…”

“I’m taking my grandbaby,” Selina stated icily and Dick blinked up at her. Don’t get the wrong idea here kid, I’m not replacing your mama, but you’re one of my Robins and what’s mine is mine, and I love ya kid. So you’re family, which makes Mar'i my grandbaby proxy by marrying your dad.”

“You… I didn’t…” Dick surged at her and hugged her tight then, Selina wrapped her arms around him tight. “Thanks, Cat, you were always my second mom,” he whispered.

“I love ya kid,” she purred as she stroked his hair, and marveled at how much he had grown. He used to be this tiny bendy thing, now he was now less bendy, but he was no longer tiny. He was twenty-five, and she was so proud of him as she buried her nose into his shoulder and smiled. He was hers’, her little Robin all grown up and a daddy now, she was so insanely proud of Dick.

“You and B should have gotten hitched sooner,” Dick mumbled. She laughed and shoved him to his seat and he drooped into it bonelessly.

“It would have ended terribly,” she predicted as she sat with her eldest and smiled at him.

“Nah, you two would have had spats, sure, but I think… I think you’d have saved Jay, Tim wouldn’t have been so lonely, Helena and Dami would be the same age relatively, and B would have been happier. He’s happiest with you, always was,” Dick sighed. Selina blinked at his admission.

“Damian wouldn’t be,” she stated for him.

“What?”

“If he ever cheats on me when we’re together, I’ll castrate him and nail his dick over our door, before burning all his shit on the lawn and robbing him of all his money, then destroying his reputation as Batman,” Selina assured levelly. Selina was not a second rate, cheap slut for that desert whore. No. She might be a street rat, but she sure as fuck would command loyalty from her lover because she gave him

“Ah,” Dick chuckled.

“How are you doing Dick?” She hummed.

“I didn’t think she’d have powers yet,” Dick sighed. “Seriously! She just floats all the time and shoots at me when she’s hungry, and she’s wonderful and amazing, but I want sleep Cat!”

“Which is why I’m taking her for the night.”

“Cat?”

“Hm?”

“When did you know, like really know, you loved B. Like full on head over heels, there’s no other love, know?”

She stared at the kid. “Are you second guessing what you and Kori have?” she demanded. She’d seen the way Dick looked at that alien princess there was no way that was fake love or puppy love like what he’d had with Barbara.

“I…”

“I was twelve,” Selina snapped. “I was twelve years old and I was playing with some fancy vase as B dorkily explained it’s history. He was a dweeb, and scrawny, but he had this look in his eyes. It’s a look I’d never seen, he wasn’t looking at me like I was filth or a criminal or a hellion, he was looking at me like I was his equal. He reminded me of a broken bird in need of a bit of love, so I decided to protect him.

“I was sixteen when he saved me. I was seventeen when I took his virginity and he disappeared. I was twenty-four when I saw him again, and I loved him every bit as fiercely as I did when I was twelve, even more so. I love Bruce, just as fiercely as you love that princess, so don’t think to give it up, ever, Dick. You better fight for Kori, because it’s not a Disney romance, real life is messy and a bitch, she doesn’t fight fair, and she’ll kick you in the balls while whistling, but what you have with Kori isn’t just worth the fight, it’s worth the world.”

“I will, I’m just… I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted.

“You finish that cereal, get up, and go hug the mother of your child and I spoil my grandbaby and we never speak of this again,” she smiled.

“Thanks,” he smiled weakly. “Mom,” he tested it.

“Lets stick to Cat,” she offered.

“You are like my mom, just so you know,” he murmured.

“I love ya too kid,” she smiled.


End file.
